Selingkuh?
by Floral White
Summary: "Kau selingkuh?"/Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat sang iryonin muda Konoha kaget bukan main. Padahal Sakura tidak pernah merasa selingkuh dari siapapun/"Selingkuh dari siapa?"/(semi-canon)/R&R?


Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Udara hangat langsung menyapa kulit pucat Sasuke tatkala melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Cahaya matahari tampak menyilaukan di matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali ketika ia menatap tepat di langit dimana sang surya tengah menampakkan keperkasaannya.

Mendesah pelan, pemuda yang baru kembali setahun lalu dari petualangannya sebagai _nuke-nin_ itu berjalan santai meninggalkan komplek perumahan yang menyimpan sejarah kelam untuknya. Meski begitu, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah yang juga menyimpan kenangan berharganya. Memori tentang keluarganya, tersimpan rapi di sana.

Sasuke tahu, setelah ia kembali semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Mengingat kembali ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, cemoohan dan hinaan ia terima dari hampir seluruh warga Konoha. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya demi impian kakaknya yang telah berkorban segalanya.

Seringkali, Sasuke menerima cacian dari warga yang ditemuinya, tetapi ia hiraukan. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi. Tetapi lain halnya jika mereka sudah menghina Itachi, sungguh pemuda itu harus berusaha keras menahan kemarahannya. Ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menggunakan katananya untuk menutup mulut mereka.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Perlahan, warga Konoha mulai menerima kembali kehadiran pemuda Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Apalagi ketika hokage memutuskan membeberkan kebenaran pada khalayak umum tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha. Dan saat itulah, pandangan warga Konoha mulai berubah pada Sasuke, khususnya Itachi. Seorang pemuda yang mengorbankan segalanya, menjadi agen ganda dan bersedia membunuh klannya demi desa tercinta.

Sasuke meringis memikirkan kakaknya, sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya mengepal erat. Rautnya wajahnya terlihat tegang, dan tatapannya mengeras menatap jalanan di bawahnya.

"_Kuso!"_ ia membantin.

"…suke"

"…"

"…suke-_kun_"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke sontak mengusap telinganya, ia mendelik pada gadis yang tengah cengengesan di sampingnya.

"Kau membuatku tuli, Sakura," dengusnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali," gerutu Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke melirik gadis beranjak dewasa yang terkadang masih bersikap seperti bocah dua belas tahun yang dikenalnya dulu. Gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengajaknya kencan, gadis bodoh yang mencoba menghalanginya ketika kepergiannya malam itu. Gadis cengeng yang selalu menangis untuknya, gadis lemah yang selalu berusaha untuk dilindunginya. Gadis keras kepala yang hampir dibunuhnya, juga satu-satunya gadis yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Dan gadis yang sama yang membuat hidupnya belakangan ini tidak tenang.

Kemudian matanya menyipit melihat pakaian yang tengah dikenakan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke berpikir rok merah yang dikenakan gadis itu terlalu pendek. Ia mendengus pelan, bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengenakan pakaian minim begitu.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Bukankah hari ini seharusnya Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit, karena gadis itu memiliki _shift _pagi. Dan entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menghapal _schedule _Sakura di rumah sakit. Bahkan tidak jarang, ia menjemput gadis itu jika pulang terlalu larut. Tentunya dengan alasan ia hanya kebetulan lewat, meski seringkali Sasuke sengaja menunggu gadis itu.

Sakura memijit pelan lengannya, mengangkat sedikit lengan bajunya. "Aku merindukan otot manisku," jawabnya sembari mengusap pangkal lengannya yang mulai sedikit berlemak, "dan aku juga merindukan berlatih dengan kalian," imbuhnya tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah jalanan, tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana ia keluarkan. Dengan kehadiran Sakura, mengingatkan Sasuke tentang desas desus yang selama ini di dengarnya. Meski ia menyangkalnya, gosip yang berkembang membuatnya 'panas' juga.

"Sakura…" Dengan nada datar, Sasuke memanggil sembari melirik gadis yang berjalan disisinya itu.

"Hn," balas Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan otot lengannya yang kini telah menjadi timbunan lemak.

Sebelah alis Sasuke sedikit mengejang mendengar balasan Sakura, ia merasa diabaikan. "Sakura…" desisnya kembali.

Dengan lengan kiri yang ditekuk, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelah tangannya. "Apa ada masalah lagi dengan matamu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan itu, bodoh!"

Sakura mendelik, "Lalu apa?" kesalnya langsung berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu masih tidak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba di jembatan tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan Sasuke mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Benar apanya?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu meraih pinggang Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya hingga membentur pagar jembatan.

Sakura yang kaget langsung memberontak, namun tenaganya seolah lenyap tatkala merasakan hembusan nafas dan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Jantungnya berpacu ekstrim merasakan tubuhnya berhimpitan dengan tubuh atletis Sasuke, apalagi lengan kokoh Sasuke melingkar erat di pinggang mungilnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah sekarang, mengalahkan warna rambutnya. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat di haori Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. Sial! Pemuda ini masih saja memberi efek menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura," Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau selingkuh dengan Naruto?" interogasinya meminta penjelasan.

"A-apa? S-selingkuh?!" Pupil Sakura melebar, jidatnya mulai mengerut bingung atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura tidak habis pikir, darimana Sasuke mendapat pikiran seperti itu. Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi, ia selingkuh dari siapa?

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Akhirnya Sakura bisa berbicara normal, tidak gagap.

Sasuke mendengus, lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pembatas jembatan kini berpindah ke dagu gadis itu, membuatnya menatap matanya.

"Sai bilang kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto, kau juga pernah memberikan nafas buatan pada dobe. Apa itu namanya bukan selingkuh, heh!" desis Sasuke.

"I-iya, tapi i-itu…" cicit Sakura. Kenapa ia gugup begini, seolah-olah apa yang dituduhkan Sasuke itu benar. "Tapi aku tidak selingkuh," tukasnya kemudian.

Sasuke menggeram, "Lalu apa namanya kalau tidak selingkuh, Sakura?"

Sakura bergidik mendengar namanya dilafalkan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Ia yang sudah bisa menguasai diri kembali gugup. "A-aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Naruto juga karena kau," ujarnya membela diri. "Dan aku memberikan nafas buatan juga karena Naruto waktu itu sedang sekarat," jelasnya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Karena aku?" Sasuke mempertanyakan, betul-betul mengabaikan tentang nafas buatan yang diberikan Sakura karena ia memang sudah menghajar Naruto setelah mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Hn, karena kau!" kata Sakura tegas, meski di dalam hatinya bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke menyeringai miring, "Benarkah?"

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menyentakkan kepalanya hingga dagunya bisa terbebas dari jemari Sasuke. "Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto untuk menepati janji seumur hidupnya, untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan itu, tapi ia menolakku karena aku masih mencintai—"

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya ketika sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pinggang Sakura, lalu menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona merah samar di pipi gadis itu.

"Mencintai siapa?" desak Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menatap jauh ke seberang sungai, "Bukan siapa-siapa," ketusnya tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan wajah pemuda yang masih melilit pinggangya. "Lagian, aku tidak merasa selingkuh dari siapapun," gumamnya pelan.

Meskipun pelan, Sasuke mendengar sangat jelas apa yang diucapkan Sakura barusan. "_Sou ka_?" Dan kembali, pemuda itu memegang dagu Sakura agar menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau melupakan janjimu malam itu, eh?"

Sasuke sedikit memutar tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk melakukan interogasi pada gadis merah jambu dalam kungkungannya ini.

Mendengar sindiran Sasuke, Sakura membalas tatapan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sama tajamnya. "Itu tidak berlaku lagi, bodoh! Kau pergi, dan…" Sakura memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke. "Kau hanya meninggalkanku di bangku begitu saja, untung saja tubuhku tidak bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk," geramnya dengan mata fokus pada dada Sasuke, karena ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menatap manik kelam yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut.

Tentu saja, Sasuke menangkap nada lirih dalam ucapan Sakura.

"Setelah pengakuan bodohku, kau hanya pergi begitu saja dengan ucapanmu yang ambigu itu," dengus Sakura. Mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan kejadian malam itu, tetapi sayangnya gagal.

Seringai tumbuh di bibir Sasuke, lalu tangan kanannya berpindah mengelus lembut kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Tentu saja, aku mempunyai tujuan yang harus kuselesaikan waktu itu. Lagipula, malam itu aku tidak pernah bilang tidak, bukan?"

Sakura masih fokus pada dada Sasuke yang terpahat sempurna. Dan ketika merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, ia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Dan setelah mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali pemuda yang selalu menempati posisi teratas di hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke akui Sakura itu pintar, tetapi kenapa hal sesederhana itu tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kau selingkuh!"

Sakura mengerjap, "Selingkuh dari siapa?"

"Tentu saja dariku, bodoh!" dengus Sasuke.

"Eh?!"

"Hn"

"Kok bisa?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti, seolah ia tengah mendengar penjelasan tentang racikan obat-obatan yang begitu rumit.

Tsk! Sasuke mendesah, lalu memindahkan tangannya ke rahang Sakura. "Semenjak malam itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu wanita yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku kelak, mengerti?"

Dan dengan seenaknya, Sasuke langsung mengecup lembut bibir yang pernah ternoda oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung menyeringai tatkala merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang, ia puas karena dirinya masih memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa untuk gadis itu.

"Apa kau siap untuk pernikahan kita bulan depan?" tanyanya yang lebih seperti perintah.

Sakura terbelalak, "A-apa? Menikah?"

"Hn, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha denganmu," seringainya puas. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menunduk untuk menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir manis yang sempat dicecapnya barusan.

Ah~ sepertinya Sasuke ketagihan.

Dan kali ini, Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke sepenuh hatinya. Meski dia adalah bajingan egois, angkuh dan tukang perintah. Namun tetap saja, Sakura mencintai pemuda yang tengah menciumnya penuh gairah dan kerinduan.

Melepaskan pagutannya, Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan Sakura. Manik emerald yang selalu menghantui mimpinya itu kini berkaca-kaca, dan dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap liquid bening yang keluar dari sana. Gadisnya ini memang cengeng, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sisi Sakura yang seperti ini.

Karena akan ada dirinya yang akan menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, kau mengakuinya?"

"Apa?"

"Selingkuh!"

Sakura cemberut, "Tentu saja tidak," ketusnya.

Sisi lain Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu mengecup kembali bibir yang terlihat memerah dan agak bengkak akibat perbuatannya.

"Keras kepala!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_," guraunya.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, Uchiha Sakura," gumamnya sebelum menyatukan bibirnya kembali dengan Sakura.

Dalam ciumannya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat senyum khusus Sakura yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya lagi gak mood untuk nulis karena lagi berkabung atas meninggalnya kakek tercinta, tapi waktu ngerjain tugas dan nemu draft fict ini nyelip di folder yang sama, yeah saya lanjutin aja :D

Pengennya bikin yang angsty sesuai dengan kondisi saat ini, tapi keknya gak sanggup. Meweknya udah cukup dulu xD


End file.
